Sirius
Sirius is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu Sirius To Orion To Rigel and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. He is the father of Key, the protagonist of Ginga: The Pact of Key. He is Weed's favorite child, and Gin's favorite grandchild. He's named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. He is the current leader of Ōu. Appearance Sirius is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with brown eyes. Personality Sirius is calm and kind, brave, strong, and smart like his father. He usually looks out for his siblings. He is a caring, peaceful, and fair, like his father and grandfather, and looks just like them in appearance. Like his father, he opposes violence and killing, and believes in goodness. He is the wisest of his siblings, trying to solve the conflicts between them. But he also be stubborn and naive, as seen when he still believes he can reason with Monsoon despite the term the bear gave him. This is because he saw a light in Monsoon at one time, and because of his young age. He rarely loses his temper but when pushed over the limit he will attack those who make him angry. Even though Sirius does what he believes in, he can be reckless at times and has a single minded spirit. He greatly idiolizes his father, striving to be just like him. Ginga: The Pact of Key 'Being a father' In the story, Sirius is a good and loving father, just as his father was, and still is, to him. Ever since killing Monsoon, Sirius has given up on peace with the bears, though starts to reconsider once Key befriends Cirro. Gallery See more pictures in Sirius (Photo Gallery). Quotes "I'm Sirius, and this over here is my brother, Rigel." - Sirius introducing himself to his cousin Zion Ginga: The Last Wars "I would like to retrieve the bodies of my companions, lying here. I do not want to abandon them." - Sirius telling Zion to talk to Monsoon in Bear Language about giving Fuyuoni and Hiromitsu's dead bodies back to them. Ginga: The Last Wars "Orion! Are you talking about the Battōga?!" - Sirius to Orion. Ginga: The Last Wars "Orion did you stop him? If you did, then you are not capable of being a leader!" - Sirius to Orion. Ginga: The Last Wars "Monsoon, I have tried my hardest to make peace with you. So many times, but each time you turned me away. I'm sorry, but now that you have nearly killed my brother, I can see that you can no longer be changed." - Sirius telling Zion to relay his last message to Monsoon in Bear Language. Ginga: The Last Wars "Key...Cirro...be careful." - Sirius's thoughts after Key and Cirro go to try and make peace with Typhoon. Ginga: The Pact of Key Trivia * On the constellation of Orion the Hunter, the stars Bellatrix and Rigel are present while Sirius is not. That makes him the only of Koyuki's pups not to have his name in the constellation. * Weed originally wanted to name Sirius "Reed", but Daisuke named him instead. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu